


Broken Wings

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel is nothing without their wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have this entire universe planned out where the trolls are demons and the kids are angels and Jack is going to destroy the world and they have to team up, and there'll be a lot of ships and such. And this is a oneshot that I got the idea for.
> 
> It has nothing to do with the rest of the series... I just had to write it.

Bleeding. John was bleeding.

Karkat couldn’t quite wrap his head around the red blood that was coating his hands. Blood that looked just like his, but he had no wound it could come from.

The blood belonged to the angel in his arms. The broken and dying angel.

“John?” Karkat’s voice was barely a whisper, and his eyes were wide with fear. “John.” His voice became more insistent and he gave the angel a small shake. “Wake up. Please.” His voice cracked and his throat grew tight with unshed tears. “John?”

“Karkat. It’s okay.” John’s voice was quiet and Karkat had to strain to hear him. “It’s okay. This was meant to happen.”

“No. You’re not dying. I won’t let you.”

John chuckled, but it turned into a cough and he had to turn his head to spit blood onto the ground. Karkat’s hand shook when he reached out to wipe some of the blood off his lip. “Please John. You can’t leave me.”

John stared up at Karkat, and once again he was taken away by how beautiful and _pure_ John was. With eyes like the sky and skin like the clouds. A part of Karkat had known all along that they could never stay together.

“I love you.” Karkat bit his lip and felt the tears begin to well in his eyes. “I don’t care if I’m shunned in heaven. I will _always_ love you.”

The tears began to drip down his cheeks and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against John’s. “I love you too.” He swallowed back more tears and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please don’t leave me. Please.”

But it was pointless. He watched as those blue eyes lost all light and turned into empty shells, and he heard John’s breath leave him in a small sigh. All too soon he was gone.

“John.” It was a broken whisper, a last hope, but the angel was gone.

A sob ripped from between his lips and he bowed his head over the body, rocking back and forth. His hands brushed the twisted and broken wings, and his body shook. It was his fault, it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He pressed a kiss to John’s still lips and gently laid the body on the ground. For a moment he just stared at the still form, but he knew he was running out of time. He bowed his head one last time before turning and taking off.

 _I’ll avenge you,_ he promised. _Even if it means destroying all of heaven._


End file.
